


Legends And Yore

by Mahoustar



Series: Offerings for the best goddess in Vraeviterra! [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Royalty, trade with Draconia1011!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: In a faraway land, there was three kingdoms. Mistral, the skyborne kingdom and domain of dragons; Avillon, the realm of racial diversity and culture; and Rodon, the oppressive land of the orcs and knolls. When Rodon begins pressing for a marriage between the eldest princess Tsukiyomi of Avillon to their brutish Orc Prince, the young girl finds herself feeling that the marriage is a punishment worse than death.Yet, the eldest to the throne in Mistral had to appear before her a week before the marriage was to be set in stone.. What is a kitsune princess to do, when two young men of different background fight for her hand?
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi (UTAU), Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths)
Series: Offerings for the best goddess in Vraeviterra! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Legends And Yore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconia1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/gifts).



> my first trade with Draconia1011! This is like a (super) early birthday fic, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~
> 
> Based off of a fantasy romance prompt: "Character A is a princess who thinks marriage is worse than death, but Character B appears and reveals themself as a dragon shifter"
> 
> ~
> 
> Or, "what if you wanted your kingdom to be racist and have slavery spanning all races except the native ones to your land.... but God said
> 
> I W I L L H A V E O R D E R"

Tsukiyomi sighed, feeling the crisp winter wind caress her cheek. In a week she would be married to the orc prince Namvon the 2nd. If marriage was a sin instead of a blessing, it would only happen with an orc. The kingdom of Rodon was making war threats if it didn't go through, and by golly did it make Tsukiyomi feel worthless. The orc king only saw her as a tool... so what would become of her? Would she be sold into slavery, or be made a gladiator in their barbaric ritual bloodbaths? Kit even had lost faith in the ability to break out of the shackles of the promise.

A gentle patter at the door startled Tsukiyomi, before remembering their half-Abysskin mage Mahou was the only person who did that. "Come in." She sighed, and the mage entered with a blond boy, who was wearing a brown and simple cloak. "Mahou, who is the guest beside you?" Mahou made a little squeak, and then caught her mask before it fell off of her head. "A visitor from Mistral, Your Highness." Tsukiyomi hummed, and then dismissed the mage so they could continue their training. Once the door clicked shut, the kitsune princess took a seat on her bed. The boy sat on a stool in the room, and Tsukiyomi broke the ice with a question. "So, what is a person from the domain in the skies doing here? Usually the dragons are isolationists." The boy sighed, and fitted with his cloak. "It's complicated.. but I was sent here by my father to discuss forming an alliance with Avillon. Rodon has begun amassing anti-dragon weaponry, and they might be seeking to conquer our people to build more altars for their barbaric gods." Tsukiyomi nodded, before remembering her plight. "The orc king Navmon the 1st is forcing my parents to marry me to his son. They most likely are using me as bargaining chip to force us to give up our diversity to become battle slaves and gladiators." The boy frowned, and then removed his cloak.

Embedded in the pendant around his neck was a yellow gemstone, of which shimmered like the morning sun over a calm sea. Tsukiyomi's eyes widened, given of the intricate sliver and goldsmithery that was done on the object. "You're a Divine Dragon.. so then you're one of the heirs to the throne of Mistral.." The boy nodded, and he folded his hands together. "To be specific, I'm the eldest scion Len Vedror. I inherited my father's house name." Tsukiyomi nodded, though she had a question to ask the dragon. "I am aware that Rodon has been acting suspicious for some time, but why have they been conspiring to enslave dragons?" Len crossed his arms, and frowned again. "It is from what Diluc Ragnavr and Kaeya Alniltrand gathered that my father had come to the conclusion of that. I wish it weren't true and just an elaborate tale, but dragonkind will be facing a massive threat if it isn't dealt with." Tsukiyomi then nodded, before a mischievous smile formed on her face. "What if you crash the wedding, and I claim to love you more than the other prince?" She posed, slyly.

"But that would start a war!" Len hastily responded, though Tsukiyomi gave him a coy wink and put a finger over her lips. "It would be two against one. Lumisade, from across the ocean, had sent a shipment of arcane weapons in case of war last month. Tomorrow, it's going to arrive and be stored in the arsenal. We won't need to worry either way, though.. Kit funny enough has an eye for wartime heroes." Len nodded slightly, though his frown still remained. "Are you sure it is going to work? I'll need to ask my parents if I could descend the day of."

"Of course it will. It'll be our little secret." Len put his cloak back on, and he left the room.

_＼(・o・)／_

The day came, and Jakob told her the arcane weapons had arrived from Lumisade. It took nearly all of her restraint to not break out into a massive grin. Her knight of light was going to rescue her, and the orc wedding would be called off.

In the royal palace of Mistral, King Ryoma and his partner Queen Hiroshi were listening to their eldest son's plans. "So, the crown princess of Avillon, Tsukiyomi Mika, wants you to essentially disrupt and cancel the wedding with Namvon the 2nd.. just to form an alliance and make it clear that both us dragons and the many races of her realm aren't willing to be slaves?" The prince nodded, and his father sighed. "I'll tell Albedus and Nigridon to send a platoon to accompany you and the second scion to battle."

Len hummed, before catching the last part of his father's words. "Father.. isn't Kaito too small to participate due to how he mostly inherited Mother's fae dragon blood instead of your Divine Dragon blood?" Ryoma chuckled a little, a smile forming on his face. "I'm just going to say the results of those growth spells finally took effect.. and we were surprised by how successful they were." Len smiled himself, knowing what it meant. "My brother will finally be able to prove to the world his talent in magic.."

Once the forces were gathered, Len decided to start searching for his younger brother. He eventually gave up due to how he couldn't recognize anyone, but a tap on his shoulder let him know someone wanted to speak with him. "Hm?" He looked over to his left, and a familiar greenish-blue Divine Dragonstone caught his eye. "Brother?" Len then looked up, and saw the person nod. "I'm not even the same height as you remember.. I guess this makes it a little awkward, huh..?" Len smiled, knowing that at least Rin wasn't put on the raid flight. "If you didn't wear your dragonstone like Master Alatus, I wouldn't of recognized you.. but this is going to be your true first battle, Kaito!" Kaito grinned, before he began doing some pre-flight stretches.

"Today we are to interrupt the forced marriage of Tsukiyomi Mika and Namvon the 2nd! Glory be to Bahemut and his children!" The other dragons roared their approval, and then took to the skies in brilliant displays of elemental power. Len felt his familiar Light Of Necrozma envelop him, and he also felt the presence of a strong wind power form behind him. He looked behind his draconian form, and saw a massive six-winged Sky Divine Dragon behind him.

"You won't be able to be the hero if you focus on me!" Kaito laughed, his smile showing on the dragon's face. "I'm not going to let you steal the spotlight so easily, Brother!" Len playfully responded, before they bolted off to rendezvous with the other Flights. The dragons got into formation, and Kaito created a tailwind to help them gain the advantage.

Back on the ground, Tsukiyomi waited with bated breath for the dragons to arrive. The winds changed, direction, and Kit immediately perked up. "A Sky Dragon tailwind? But there's more Anemo energy in it.." Kit looked to her sister to see a massive grin on their face, and then the guards were saying that a platoon of Mistral battle dragons were approaching the area with a tailwind. Tsukiyomi's grin only got wider at the news.

"Why are dragons— nowaitishouldbeexictedbecauseimightseeaskydragonforthefirsttiime—" The younger princess babbled, and the orcs were already on guard from the sounds of the alarm. Tsukiyomi then left the area, and then gave her guards a command.

"Do not attack the dragons! They come on behalf of Avillon's goodwill!" Kit recoiled with surprise, and the mage who was also in the area noticed they were doing their happy dance. "Today is the day! Today is the day I can meet a Sky Dragon for the first time!!" The orcs were grabbing their weapons, and Avillion's forces heard one of the dragons shout a call meant for targeted raids. A Light Divine Dragon then flew overhead, and scooped up the royals who'd exited the building.

"Looks like we came uninvited.. and early, huh?" The dragon laughed, and Tsukiyomi's grin was pretty much ear-to-ear. "Len, looks like our plan worked." A Sky Divine Dragon then flew by, and Kit squealed in excitement. "Was that a sky dragon!? They're so cool!!" She shouted, and the other dragon seemed to notice. Mahou finally got out of the building, and was shocked to find her lieges being held by a Divine Dragon. Kit gave an excited thumbs up to the half-Abysskin, and they warped up to them. "What's going on? Is it a coup?"

"Nope!" Kit chirped. "The dragons are here to cancel the wedding and show Rodon they won't be slaves. We'll also be able to form an alliance with them, so we all get what we want." Tsukiyomi explained, and the orcs soon abandoned the area as they fled with their prince in tow. The dragons landed, and then shifted to their alternate forms so they could explain what happened.

The massive Sky Divine Dragon landed after the others cleared off of the spot, and then shifted to their alternate form as well as the Light Divine Dragon. The royals and mage then landed on their butts, but Tsukiyomi got up first to hug Len, and then Kit got up to get a better look at what the Sky Divine Dragon looked like in their humanoid form. Though... right when she looked at them...

"Your Highness... is it just me, or does my other liege look like she's just gotten a crush on one of the dragons?" Len looked at Tsukiyomi, and the kitsune princess already knew her sister was lovestruck. "Hey— Len, Sis, why does he look hot?" Len began laughing, and Tsukiyomi sighed. "Kit, you don't just say that out loud—"

"Brother, one of the other scions said you're hot!" Kit went bright red when Len shouted over to the other dragon (that she wasn't staring at at all, no siree), and he just looked in their direction before coming over. "What did they say?" He calmly asked, not even taking a glance at the younger kitsune. "The younger princess of Avillon called you hot, Kaito." Len couldn't help but laugh again, and Tsukiyomi was covering up her amused smile with her hand. "She did?" The sky dragon prince stuttered, and Kit was covering her face with both of her hands. Two other dragons then appeared, and the royals of Avillon came out of their little building to ask them what had been set up.

Once they'd finished their discussion, the dragon king Ryoma came over to them to see what had been transpiring behind his back. "Father, the younger princess Kit called Kaito hot." Len told his father, and both Kaito and Kit got equally flustered at it. Ryoma surprisingly laughed, though. "Well, I suppose that was a little unexpected! Though, I noticed from some of my older son's plans that he had fallen a little in love with the person who was in the arranged marriage.." Now it was Len's turn to get flustered, and Tsukiyomi just gave him a slightly hopeful look.

"Your Highness! Kit! The other royals! I just got told that the alliance with Mistral has been signed! We're allies now!" Mahou flew up to the group, before landing on her feet to do her own little happy dance.

"Would it be alright if I said yes, King Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded, although his smile was already starting to show again. "How about next week?" He asked, with a playful wink.

"Wait, Father—"  
"Yes!"

The two older scions looked at each other, and then realized they both felt the same way. Next week it was, then.

_(〃⌒ー⌒〃)ゞ_

"Mom..." Kyubi whined, and the prince's cousin was pouting beside them. "Shigure won't let me play with his cool toys!" Tsukiyomi sighed, and noticed that the cousin was more than a little annoyed. "He tried taking them from me! My father paid good money to have them be made!" The other half-kitsune half-dragon pouted. "Now then, why can't the two of you share?"

"But Father said the toys were mine!" Shigure crossed his arms, clearly getting a teeny bit upset. "Kyubi, how about we ask your dad where your uncle got them? Perhaps you could get a few of your own!" The little boy did a salute, and scampered off to mess around somewhere else. Shigure then went over to his little corner in the room, and took out one of his books.

"We're ba~ck!" Kit sang, before bounding over to her sister. "So, how have the kiddos been?" She gave them a thumbs up. "Well, though I suppose Mahou has been trying to keep them occupied before they start nagging Len about anything." Kit hummed, and noticed that both Kaito and her son were reading in the little corner. "I'm still not sure why he likes reading so much.. but I don't mind." Kit sighed, before taking out a box. "What's in the box?" Kit grinned at her sister, and then opened it up to reveal a dozen little pastries shaped like chimera horns. "Cream horns!" She exclaimed in a sing-songy tone. "Of course you got them... how has Mistral been?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Fun! There's so many awesome dragons, and the food is great too!" Kit beamed, doing a little dance. "Though, I also was told by Ryoma that Len has a sister named Rin. She had something odd with her draconic power, so she can't leave the palace. Though, she's nice and a lot of fun too!" Tsukiyomi nodded, and closed the box of cream horns. "So.. beside the Avilion pastry, anything else that had interested you?"

"Zushi and Ramen. Who knew dragons were so advanced in food? It's a bit of a shame they didn't open their borders until after Rodon collapsed."

_And so, the tale comes to a close!_

**Author's Note:**

> so, Kaito's dragon form looks like Dvalin, while Len's looks like a more dragon-like version of Necrozma. Ryoma's dragon form is based off of a Japanese dragon, of course, while Hiroshi's is a teeny fairy dragon.
> 
> Kyubi looks the same as he does in Misadventures In The Mirror World, while Shigure looks like a smaller Kaito with lighter blue hair and Kit's white fox ears. He also wears a little scarf, too!


End file.
